Aruma Todoroki
|height = 174 cm (~5'7") |weight = 53 kg (~117 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 90 cm (~35") |blood_type = O |likes = Dogs |dislikes = Cats |family = *Unnamed parents *Joliette (pet dog, acquired during Chapter 3) |participated = Killing Game |fates = Murdered by Saiji Rokudou |status = Deceased |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = *Cirque de Bretagne |game portrayal = *Sonotrachel (former) *Kae (current)}} Aruma Todoroki (轟木 或真, Todoroki Aruma) is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. Her title is Ultimate Animal Trainer (超高校級の「調教師」, chō kōkō kyū no "chōkyō-shi" lit. Super High School Level Animal Trainer).Meet the Ultimates - Aruma Todoroki=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds4llZttXc8&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Aruma Todoroki (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/JKJZxLyGHck[https://jisho.org/search/%E8%AA%BF%E6%95%99%E5%B8%AB Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Aruma has a fair skin tone, purple eyes, and long purple hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears earrings with a gray gem. She wears a red crop jacket, red high heels and a black mini skirt with a gray belt around it. On the collar, there is a red and white emblem. She dons dark gray leggings and also carries a long whip. Name Her first kanji name 或真 (Aruma) translates to "alternatively true".Name meaning Her surname kanji (轟木) is composed of the characters 轟'' ("roar" or "thunder") and ''木 ("tree" or "wood").轟 (meaning)木 (meaning) Personality She is a confident woman, claiming to be able to tame any animal (or human). She can be a tad perverted at times making perverted jokes and comments in almost any thing she says. Talent and Abilities Being the Ultimate Animal Trainer, she has the ability to tame any animal she comes across. History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Relationships Ayumu Fujimori TBF Seishi Yodogawa TBF Akira Tsuchiya TBF Kasumi Izumo TBF Kazuomi Samejima TBF Kego Sakuma TBF Maiko Kagura TBF Marin Mizuta TBF Mikoto Itsuki TBF Misuzu Aisaka TBF Mitsunari Koga TBF Narumi Osone TBF Nico Himuro TBF Saiji Rokudou TBF Trivia * According to the creators on Discord, Aruma is Pansexual. ** This appears to be the case, as she appears to have no problem flirting with any one of the students, no matter their gender. ** While the other students are quite surprised by Ayumu Fujimori's true gender, Aruma calmly inquiries if his cross-dressing is "some kind of fetish." * If the series was to continue, Aruma would've lived before being killed by Saiji Rokudou in Chapter 3.Discord: Victims/Killers/Survivors Confirmation Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Aruma Todoroki Meet the Ultimates - Aruma Todoroki (Version 2) ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（轟木或真） Tumblr ReBirth Todoroki Aruma.png Twitter ReBirth Todoroki Aruma 02.jpg FANDOM ReBirth Todoroki Aruma Full Body.png DRRB - Aruma Todoroki - Fullbody Concept Art.jpg DRRB - Aruma Todoroki - Symbol Details.png See also *Aruma Todoroki on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:LGBT